


Just a bruise

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [160]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordssharp, throat and bruise.





	Just a bruise

**Author's Note:**

> I am so very very behind on drabbles, but I’m trying to get back into writing, I miss it. September 17 [ajenno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajenno) posted a challenge on sterekdrabbles‘ discord server, to write a continuation or rewrite of a canon Sterek scene. Idk if this... is that? It’s more like an added scene, but I hope she’ll accept it =D ♥ It takes place after the whole Sheriffs Station scene in Fury (s02e10), after Matt choked Stiles by stepping on him, later that night. It also has the challenge words from November 12.
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/180243975702) and [on pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/174246).)

>> _Are you okay?_

<< _I’m fine, Stiles. Are you?_

>> _Yeah, i’m fine_

<< _Come outside?_

Stiles opened the back door and glared into the dark.

“Stop creeping.”

Derek looked way too pleased with himself when he stepped into the light, but he lost his relaxed stance as he approached. He carefully trailed a soft finger along Stiles’ throat, then he tugged the collar of his shirt down. Stiles tilted his chin up and Derek sucked in a sharp breath.

“It’s just a bruise,” Stiles said. “Matt’s dead and I’m fine. It’s okay.”

Derek nodded and took a step back, avoiding eye-contact. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
